


Stranger Things Drabbles

by SparklyAwesome



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Fix-It, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Sick Character, Will came back and Eleven stayed au, my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyAwesome/pseuds/SparklyAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles for the TV Show "Stranger Things". Still a work in progress. So far, its mostly Eleven/Mike drabbles. I take requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> im terrible

Hello!

Here are the chapters of all the drabbles and what ships they are. This isn't finished, yet.

Chapter 1 - Index (N/A)  
Chapter 2 - Bad Dream (Eleven/Mike)  
Chapter 3 - Music (Eleven/Mike)  
Chapter 4 - Camping (N/A)  
Chapter 5 - Sick (Eleven/Mike)


	2. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven has a bad dream and goes to Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fic for this fandom hopefully its ok i dont know anything abt how mike's room looks and im too lazy to go look it up

“Mike?”

Mike's eyes popped open, after hearing a small voice call out to him in the dark. He then sat up on his bed and peered in the darkness in front of him, trying to make out what was in it. His eyes adjusted after a moment and he then saw a figure come into view with its head sticking out of the the door.

El. 

“El?” He whispered, reaching to his nightstand and turning on his lamp. Light flooded the room, illuminating their faces. He can see El more clearly now, and can now see the terror in her eyes and the slight shake in her body. “What are you doing here?”

“Bad dream.” She whispered, coming out of the barely open door, and into his room. She shuts it behind her gently, not wanting Mrs. Wheeler to wake up and come in and see El and Mike together in the middle of the night. She stood there in front of the door, wearing the same old t-shirt and sweatpants, trembling.

“Oh,” It was all he said, as he debated on what to do. He couldn’t send her back into the basement. He looked at her closely, seeing the pure terror and the slight begging in her face. After a moment, he scooted over to the right side of his bed, and lifted the covers on the left side. “You can, uh… sleep here if you want. Um…” He blushed; mostly from nervousness. 

El briskly walked over to the bed, and slowly slid in, pulling the covers up to her chin. It was a small bed, but Mike and small El could both fit in without hanging off the sides of it. Mike watched her and she watched him. Mike’s face went even redder.

“Um… c-can you get the light? Please?” He stuttered, pointing to the lamp on her side of the bed. She nodded and pulled her hand out from under the covers and reached over to turn off the lamp. Now, pure darkness settled over them.

“G-goodnight, El.”

“Goodnight, Mike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/reviews are appreciated!! i take requests for different ships and prompts!! :)
> 
> sparklyawesome.tumblr.com


	3. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike shows Eleven his favorite music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeQW2xCRCmQ  
> listen to this for the Full Experience™. i've been listening to the Spotify playlist a lot today so yeah i wrote this in an hour or so

“Do you like it?” 

Mike’s words were barely heard as the music blasted in Eleven’s ears. She lifted the small headphones off of her head and set it in front of her on the Mike’s desk. It was the day after El had come into Mike’s room asking to stay with him, and he was now dedicating his Saturday afternoon to show her all the things in his room (in great detail this time). 

“It’s very… loud.” She said, rubbing her ear. Mike nodded and bit his lip, and took the Walkman from the desk and popped out the cassette. He then reached into a drawer and searched through some other cassettes before finally finding the right one and popping it in. The tape read “ _Atmosphere – Joy Division_ ” in Mike’s messy handwriting.

“Try this. It isn’t that very loud,” He said, handing the Walkman to her. “It’s one of my favorite songs.”  
She put on the headphones and pressed play. A soft guitar started to play, a drum beat coming soon after.

_Walk in silence,_  
_Don't walk away, in silence._  
_See the danger,_  
_Always danger,_  
_Endless talking,_  
_Life rebuilding,_  
_Don't walk away._

She closed her eyes and listened to the music, enjoying the beat and the lyrics—even if it didn’t really make sense to her. She could see why Mike liked it. After few minutes, the song ended and she took off the headphones. 

Mike looked expectantly at her. He was nearly bouncing on his feet. “Well? Did you like that one?” He asked excitedly, a little blush on his face.

El smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, comments/reviews are appreciated!! i take requests for different ships and prompts!! :)
> 
> sparklyawesome.tumblr.com


	4. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven and the boys go camping in the Byers' backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this was too long to be considered a drabble (i guess they're supposed to be like 100 words or so??) but eh here it is and im gonna call the stories in the series drabbles

“All set?” Joyce asked, kneeling down and smoothing down the sleeping bags covering the grassy floor. It was the weekend and Will and his friends were all having a campout. Jonathan had pitched a tent for it in their backyard, seeing as Camp Byers was now too small for the 5 friends to sleep in. The boys and El were already in it, their heads poking out of the opening.

“Uh…” Will replied, doing a quick look over at the items that were in the tent space. Snacks, check. Clothes, check. Games, check. Pillows, check. Flashlights, check. Radio, check. walkie-talkies, check. Once all things were accounted for he turned back to her. “Yes, all set.”

“Alright, kiddo. Use the walkie-talkie if you guys need anything else,” Joyce said, ruffling her son’s hair. She stood up and turned to leave.

“Be good! Don’t go looking for trouble!” She looked over her shoulder and wagged a finger at them playfully, before turning back around towards the house.

As soon as Joyce left and was in the house, Dustin turned on the radio and put in one of Will’s mixtapes. Immediately, the first chords of “Should I Stay or Should I Go?” started playing. Lucas and Mike were nodding along to the music—like any normal person would when listening to good music. Dustin and Will, on the other hand, were doing some sort of a strange dance and were playing on an air guitar and acting like Van Halen on stage. Eleven couldn’t suppress her giggles as she watched them.

Mike and Lucas joined in on the laughing as the rest of the song went on. After it ended and some other chill song started to play, they all moved into the middle and began to continue one of the campaigns on DnD that they had started last weekend but never finished. El sat their quietly and watched excitedly, seeing all the action happen right before her.  
As the night went on, they had ate, laughed, and watched Star Wars on the TV that Jonathan had brought in in the middle of them playing DnD. 

Once the movie was over, the boys immediately crashed from the caffeine and went to bed. El laid there in her sleeping bag with her eyes heavy, happy with being friends with these strange boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, comment if something needs to be critiqued/you like it/you want more :)
> 
> sparklyawesome.tumblr.com


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a fever and Eleven watches over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly anon on tumblr: "Please can we have Mike getting pretty badly sick and Eleven being totally confused and a little scared and then helping look after him?"
> 
> here u go friendly anon, i tried and hopefully it lives up to ur expectations :) (this feels short and i wrote it at 1 am and this is unbeta'd so like.......... yeah w/e enjoy it anon)

Mrs. Wheeler removed her hand from Mike’s forehead with a frown. Eleven stood next to her and stared at her hand and back at Mrs. Wheeler.

“Looks like you have a fever, Mike,” She said. Mike groaned and rolled over in his bed. It was early in the morning, almost time for school. Eleven stood quietly, trying to figure out what a fever was. Was it a bug?

“I still have to go to the grocery store in a little bit. I’ll get you some medicine there.” Mrs. Wheeler got off of his bed and kissed his forehead. “Eleven, can you watch him?” She asked, looking at the girl standing by. Eleven nodded and sat on his bed.

Mrs. Wheeler left the room, leaving Mike laying in his bed with Eleven staring at him.

“What’s ‘fever’?” She asked, staring at his forehead. It was slightly sweaty, with some strands of his dark hair sticking to it. He smiled in spite of himself and sat up in the bed, resting on his pillow.

“A fever is like a thing that your body does when it’s sick,” He explained, his hand moving. “It kinda sucks, but at least I won’t have to go to school today.”

Mike brushed the fact that he had a fever off so easily, but once Eleven heard the word ‘sick’, she was already freaking out. Memories of Will at the hospital came back to her, making her get off the bed and pace around the room, her hands on her forehead. She truly looked so worried and nervous, her hands reaching up and pulling at her short hair. Her fast pacing almost reminded him of Dustin, when the die would roll off the table and land somewhere in the basement after a risky move. 

“Woah! El!” Mike quickly crawled out of the sheets and stopped her, his hands gripping her arms and pulling them away from her face. “I’m okay! It's okay! It’s not like I’m going to die, or anything. I-It’s normal.” She looked up into his eyes, her worries disappearing as quickly as they came. Her worries were almost 'funny' (she had learned that word a while ago). Will got better, didn't he? He's not sick anymore, except for the constant bathroom breaks. Mike hadn't even been to the Upside Down; he could easily recover from this. But still, she needed confirmation. 

“Promise?” Her voice trembled.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill edit later in the morning
> 
> comments/reviews are appreciated!! i take requests for different ships and prompts!! :)
> 
> sparklyawesome.tumblr.com


End file.
